


It Would Not Make Me Tremble

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bad Dragon dildo, Choking, Crossdressing, D/s, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Foot Fetish, Latex Clothes, Objectification, Presentation Play, bare feet, boot fetish, public, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are the chances of meeting a colleague at the local goth club's fetish night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Would Not Make Me Tremble

**Author's Note:**

> No offense intended to my fellow kinksters. I love y'all.

“I'm kind of surprised that you're not complaining more,” said Suzy, idly twining the handle of the leash around and around her fingers. 

“Why would I be complaining?” Dan leaned his head against her knee, sipping his tea. The club was cold, especially considering he was shirtless and barefoot. At least his legs were covered – there were enough people wandering around in banana hammocks, and a few people wearing even less. 

“You were seemed to be pretty unhappy about the last fetish club that you went to.” Suzy leaned back into her chair, her hand in Dan's hair. 

“This isn't a fetish club,” Dan said, shifting on the floor. The floor was pretty clean, all things considered. In a weird way, he liked it. The performance of the whole mess. “And I wasn't unhappy. It was just a bit... weird.” 

“It's fetish night,” Suzy said, shifting on the couch. She didn't seem to be able to get comfortable. Dan, who knew something about her attire, snickered to himself. “What's the difference?”

“I dunno,” Dan said, nuzzling into her hand as it scratched gently between his eyebrows. “It's kinda hard to describe?” He intentionally leaned his head back, so that he was pressing against the sports bra that was holding her glorious chest flat. “People have slightly better personal hygiene.” 

“That's just 'cause the air conditioning is working,” said Suzy, and she hooked a finger into Dan's collar, puling him upright. “I think I like you like this, though. You've got a nice little handle.” The collar was pulling on his neck pleasantly, and some weird part of him hoped he'd have a mark of some kind from it. 

Dan wasn't wearing much of anything – a tight pair of black jeans that were disintegrating at the knees, the collar, and some face makeup. That was pretty much it. Suzy had made him drive to the club this way, his bare feet on the gas pedals. 

It was a lot hotter than it had any right to be. 

Fuck, Suzy and Arin were a bad influence on him.

“I've got a handle most of the time,” said Dan, up on his knees, his head leaning back into Suzy's chest. From this angle, he could feel... something else pressing into his lower back. Something that had been a bit of a surprise. The spikes on the laces of her boots were digging into his ass.

“I'm not gonna drag you around by your dick, doofus,” said Suzy, pinching Dan on the arm, and Dan winced, sticking his tongue out at her. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” said Dan, which earned him a yank on the collar. “I was _talking_ about my hair, thank you very much!” 

“Your dick is less likely to get my hands all gross,” said Suzy, and she kissed Dan, careful not to smudge his lipstick too much. 

“I don't know how to respond to that,” said Dan, when they broke apart. He let Suzy kiss him messily on the cheek, which he knew left a large, dark lip stain on his cheek. “Suzzzy, you're getting me all messy!”

“So to be clear, you're not gonna complain about the fact that I didn't let you wear shoes or a shirt, the fact that I put you in makeup, or the fact that I'm dragging you around on a leash. You're gonna complain about the fact that I got some lipstick on your face.” Suzy unclipped the leash from the d-ring of his collar, and handed him her cup. “Get me another drink.”

“Yes, ma'am,” said Dan, standing up. He bowed to her mockingly, and yelped when she slapped him on the ass. 

“That's Sir, thank you very much,” said Suzy, and gestured imperiously at the bar. “Go get me my orange soda.”

Dan padded towards the bar, trying not to brush up against anyone too sweaty. There was the whole array dancing or sitting around talking – leather, metal, rope. Who even knew that you could wear rope? Well, probably Mark, but Dan had pretty quickly learned that Mark knew a _lot_ of things you could do with rope. He was still deep in thought about rope (more specifically, what he could do to Arin with rope, with the help of Mark) when he bumped into the latex wearing pink haired person.

“Oh, excuse me,” said Dan, looking down. Then - “Holly?”

“Dan?” Holly was turning pink. Very pink. Pinker than her hair. Not as pink as her dress, but it would have taken a lot of work (and possibly a truly glorious sunburn) to turn that pink. She was practically florescent in the dim club lighting. 

It was a pretty awesome dress, too - screamingly pink, a zipper down the front, with a petticoat of some kind that made it all look like some kind of perverse rubber cupcake. 

"I, uh, wasn't expecting to see you here," said Holly, and she was smiling nervously, all teeth and lack of eye contact. 

"I'd say the same," said Dan, and he laughed. "You look fuckin' awesome though." He tried not to be too creepy as he ran his eyes up and down her form - taking in the pink combat boots and the pink latex stockings. "I never saw you as a latex person, I must say." He leaned against the bar, then made a face, lifting his arm up. There was dried... something stuck to his elbow. "So, uh, Suzy is at the couch, if you wanna sit with us?"

"Oh, Suzy's here too?" Holly flushed darker. "I hope you don't think I'm too, uh... weird for all of this stuff." She ran her hands over her hips, and Dan saw that she was wearing fingerless latex gloves as well, still pink. 

Dan shrugged, trying to get the bartender's attention. "I mean, uh...." Dan stuck his index finger into the D ring of his collar, tugging it ruefully and looking embarrassed. It was kind of embarrassing, but then again... at least he wasn't decked up in latex. Which wasn't a thing to be embarrassed about, to be sure, but was certainly a bit more... outlandish than usual.

Holly met his eyes and burst out laughing, her nose crinkling up. She looked adorable, and Dan was hit with the unexpected urge to kiss her. Which was odd, because he didn't usually want to kiss his friends like this. Well, no, okay, he did, but Arin didn't count. And neither did Suzy.

Okay, so maybe it was a thing that happened to him. It was still strange, the way it hit him in the gut like a cannonball. 

Dan cleared his throat, finally getting his soda, and made a vague gesture with both hands towards the couch that Suzy was sitting at. "Do you wanna, uh, join us?"

"Sure," said Holly, and she grinned at Dan, ogling him without shame. "Although aren't you afraid someone's gonna step on your foot?"

Dan wriggled his bare toes. "Suzy said that's part of the appeal," he said, trying not to show how it made him shiver. It was a complicated kind of sexy that he wasn't sure he wanted to look too closely at - there is something strange about glorifying in helplessness, is there not? Especially when it made Dan as horny as it did. 

"I can see her doing that," Holly said in agreement. She was still pink cheeked, looking embarrassed but vaguely pleased with herself. Maybe she was glad that she had some company - Dan had spotted a few guys approaching her. 

"I'm surprised Ross isn't with you," Dan said, as they maneuvered around the dancers. Getting around the dance floor took some doing, especially since everyone seemed to be wearing big stompy boots or very spiky heels. 

"It's, um... he's on a date tonight," Holly said, looking even more embarrassed. "So I figured I'd, uh, take my new dress out for a spin."

"You guys are, uh... open?" This was rapidly approaching into slightly awkward territory. It wasn't that Dan had never thought of Holly in that kind of context - she was a beautiful woman with a wicked sense of humor, and Dan wasn't one to keep his thoughts pure. But all of his friends being in open marriages and weird kink shit?

A bit too coincidental.

Then again, like calls to like, even when it's not entirely obvious at the surface. It was a thought for another time, to pursue when there wasn't blaring Marilyn Manson in his face. 

"Holly!" Suzy stood up, not even wobbling once on her ridiculous boots. 

"Hi, Suze," said Holly, and Dan glanced at her and smirked. She seemed as taken in by Suzy's outfit as Dan was.

Suzy made a hot guy. A really hot guy. Even if she was pretty obviously not trying to go for a realistic guy (the outline of her breasts were pretty apparent, and she hadn't tried to hide the curve of her hips in those leather pants), but fuck did she look hot, black poet shirt and cocked top hat. 

"Did you bring me my soda?" Suzy clipped the leash back to Dan's collar, pulling him next to her. 

"Yes, Sir," said Dan, handing her the can. "That bar is fucking disgusting." 

"Shush," said Suzy, sitting back on the couch. She tugged on Dan's leash, indicating him to sit on the floor. "Grown ups are talking." 

Dan's cheeks heated up, and he settled back on the floor, leaning against her. He wasn't sure how he felt about being embarrassed like this in front of Holly, exactly. At least, emotionally or intellectually. Excalibur certainly liked it. 

Of course it did. The damn thing was getting him into a lot of trouble lately.

Holly laughed - really laughed, looking at the two of them. "Does Arin know about this?" She shook her head, sitting next to Suzy. "Of course Arin knows about this. I'm surprised Arin isn't here right now." 

“He decided on a night in,” said Suzy, absently petting Dan's hair. “I'm kinda surprised that Ross isn't here either.”

“He's got a date tonight,” said Holly, blushing. “So I figured what the heck, I might as well go out instead of moping around at home.”

“I gotta say, love the dress,” said Suzy, her hand running along Holly's side. “Although I never saw you as a latex person.” The shiny material caught the light, and Dan resisted the urge to run his own fingers over it. It certainly looked... touchable. It looked like it would be smooth. Would it squeak? 

“Thanks!” Holly grinned self consciously. “There's, um, there's a lot of consistent money to be made with fetish wear, and I figured before I sold anything to anyone else, I'd try making something for myself.” She laughed. “Although latex is such a pain to work with, oh my god!”

Dan let himself drift in and out of the conversation, not really listening. He was enjoying the chance to people watch – goth clubs are pretty good for that, especially on theme nights. Suzy was petting him absently, the way you pet a cat, and he was almost drowsing – inasmuch as one can drowse in a goth club blasting shitty industrial music. When the petting stilled, Dan paused, looking up. 

Suzy and Holly were exchanging a... look. It was an interesting look, and Dan would probably have been able to decode it, if he had the right kind of ring and better lighting. Then Suzy was glancing down at Dan, making a questioning face. 

“How would you feel about blowing this popsicle stand and the three of us going back to my place?” Suzy was fiddling with the leash again, rubbing it between two fingers. The leather bent obediently – as obediently as Dan would bend over, should she ask. And he felt like it.

Who was he even kidding. If Suzy told him to jump out a window, he'd only take a minute to tie his hair back. 

“Sure?” Dan raised an eyebrow, trying to read the situation. Suzy's hand was on Holly's bare thigh, and Holly had hooked a finger into one of the loops of Suzy's pants.

_Oh._

“Oh, yeah, totally,” said Dan, and he stood up, a lot faster than he probably should have. The leash jerked out of Suzy's hands, and Holly grabbed for it, pulling Dan nearly double.

“Hey! We didn't say get up!” She yanked on it, looking Dan up and down, and he grinned at her, all lazy sexuality and charm. That was what he was trying to convey, at any rate. It's a bit hard to do that, when your chest is one big goosebump, your toes are cold, and your neck is at a bit of an awkward angle.

“Apologies, ma'am,” said Dan, batting his eyelashes at her. 

Did it count as “the random,” if she was someone he was already pretty close to?

“I'm not a ma'am,” said Holly, giving the leash another yank, and Dan groaned, his face pressed into the couch. That... wasn't the most appealing position. Especially considering how sanitary (or lack thereof) the thing was. 

“Are you a Sir?” Dan propped himself up on his elbows, well aware that the only thing separating his bare ass and anyone standing behind him was a very thin layer of black denim. “I feel like I need cue cards.”

“No, I'm a Commander,” said Holly, and Dan could see her wicked grin. 

“Apologies, Commander,” said Dan. “Can I stand up now, please? My back is gonna break if I keep this up.”

Holly made to hand the leash to Suzy, but Suzy shook her head. 

“You have some fun,” Suzy said, standing up and stretching. Her back arched, and her breasts almost popped out from under the sports she had flattened them in. She rested an elbow on Dan's lower back, using him like a table. “Shall we, Commander?”

“Oh, indeed,” said Holly, and she was giggling when she took Suzy's hand, grabbing her bag with her other hand. 

Dan was face to belly with Holly, with Suzy's pointy elbow digging into his back. At least he could finally feel the texture of the latex – he pressed his face into it, rubbing his cheek against her. It smelled rubbery, with traces of Holly's scent under it. 

“Really?” Holly slapped him on the back, and Dan jumped, making an undignified noise and almost landing face first in her boobs. “Wait.”

“You're a natural, Commander,” said Suzy, tangling her fingers in Holly's. 

“I've had some practice,” said Holly, and the two of them began to walk out the door. Dan followed after, picking his way carefully along the floor. 

“I didn't know you did drag,” said Holly, when they were out in the parking lot, walking towards Dan's car. Suzy had been dropped off, and apparently had been planning on taking a cab home. 

“It's fun to fuck around with that kind of thing, you know?” Suzy slid closer to Holly, until they were hip to hip. Then she leaned over and kissed Holly on the mouth, tentatively, nervously. 

Holly kissed her back, and she was smiling against Suzy's mouth, her fingers sliding up to the back of Suzy's neck, so bare, with Suzy's long hair up under her hat. 

Dan watched appreciatively from his position there steps behind Holly, admiring the way Holly's hips looked in the tight fitting latex, admiring the juxtaposition of Suzy's curvy hips in Arin's nice pants. He liked watching them kiss too, when they turned to each other, Holly draping her arms over Suzy's shoulders, the leash dangling off of her wrist. 

“Someone's being a pervert,” said Suzy, amused. She looked Dan up and down, and he blushed at the way she was lingering on the obvious bulge in his pants. 

“Oh no, the crossdresser and the lady in latex are judging me for being a pervert. Perish the thought.” Dan put a hand on his chest dramatically, striking a pose like he was about to swoon. 

“Says the guy who's only got on a pair of pants and a smile,” said Holly, tugging on the leash to bring him closer. 

Dan kept his eyes on the ground to keep from stepping on anything unpleasant, admiring Holly's black high heels. He stepped close enough to them that his bare chest was pressed against Holly's arm, his breath against their faces. 

“I mean, Suzy asked me to,” said Dan. “Or should I call you Jack?” He fluttered his eyelashes at her, just to watch her blush.

The Hanson-Berhow marriage was one of genderfuckery in general, it seemed, although Suzy was the first to come up with an alternate name. 

“Jack, eh?” Holly's hands moved down, pressing closer to Suzy and squeezing her hips. “That would explain... certain things.” Then she giggled, pressing her face into the side of Suzy's neck. 

“What's so funny?” Suzy slid her hands down Holly's back, pressing down. It produced a squeaking noise. 

“Before you step on board, Sir, your name I'd like to know,” Holly murmured into Suzy's neck, just loud enough for Dan to hear.

Suzy chuckled. She smiled all in her countenance, “They call me Jackaroe.” Her hands slid lower, to grab at Holly's ass. She seemed to be having a bit of trouble gaining traction on the latex. “I see you know the classics.”

Dan snorted, crossing his arms. There was something weirdly appealing about being just... left here, to stand and watch them. It made him feel... well, once again, it made him feel a bit like an object. Like a thing that was put to the side for their entertainment. There was something deeply appealing about that, although Freud would probably have a field day. 

The thought of Freud standing there in the goth club parking lot made him snicker, then to laugh, laugh hard enough that it echoed in the big empty space. The two women paused, staring at him.

“Uh, Dan? You doing okay?” Suzy put ha hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. “You need a break?” 

“I'm f-fine,” Dan said, still giggling. “Just, uh... Freud.” 

“I think maybe that choking did something to your brain,” said Suzy. 

“Oo, choking?” Holly raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Dan as well. “You do choking?”

“It's one of Dan's favorite things,” said Suzy, grinning. One hand went to Dan's neck, and she squeezed, just enough to make his knees weak. His breath wheezed out of him, and he moaned like he was being paid for it, his toes curling into the pavement. 

"Really, Dan? Isn't that a bit... I dunno, something?" Holly was looking him up and down, clearly intrigued. She licked her lip when Suzy let go of Dan's throat, swallowing thickly. 

"W-what kind of something?" Dan coughed, shaking his head a bit to clear it. 

"I dunno," Holly said, and she grinned sheepishly. "I'm... not entirely sure what I'm doing," she admitted, looking down at the leash and fiddling with it. "I mean, sure, I've done kinky shit before, but never, like... this kinda shit, you know?" 

"Not really," said Dan, letting himself be led to the car. Suzy's lipstick was on Holly's lips, the dark color contrasting with Holly's pink outfit. 

"I've never gone to a fetish club before," said Holly, watching Suzy unlock the car.

"It's not a fetish club," Suzy and Dan said at the same time, and that made Holly giggle, then laugh, pulling Dan into the back seat of the car. 

" _Do_ forgive me," said Holly, buckling herself in. She grabbed Dan's collar by the D ring, pulling him closer to her face and kissing him on the mouth, first gently, then a lot harder.

Dan let her take control - let her guide his head by the collar and by his hair, let her shove her tongue down his throat. It was easier for him to submit to a woman, and maybe he'd have to examine that at some point. Undiscovered sexism or some shit like that.

Or maybe he was just more used to women. Give him another twenty something years sucking dick, and then maybe he'd be this acquiescent to Arin as well. 

Dan began to giggle, breaking the kiss to chuckle harder, pressing his face into her neck. She squirmed, no doubt tickled by his stubble and the way his breath was huffing across her. The latex of her dress stuck to his chest.

"Am I that bad a kisser?" Holly pulled him back, making him make eye contact. She seemed to be a bit nonplussed, trying to maintain the In Charge attitude that Suzy didn't seem to have any trouble holding on to.

"N-no, I was just, uh... thinking of when I get old," Dan said. "And me and Arin and whoever are in some nursing home or somewhere."

"Then you'll actually need to wear diapers," Suzy said cheerfully from the front of the car.

Dan groaned, trying to cover his face with both of his hands. "Did you have to bring that up? Here I am looking all sexy and shit, and you had to bring out that weird shit?" He nipped Holly on the neck, gently, and Holly chuckled, pulling his head lower, so that he could nuzzle between her boobs. 

"You're gonna have to tell me about that later," said Holly, grabbing Dan's hands and putting them on her breasts. They were soft, and he could make out the shape of her nipple under the latex - she wasn't wearing a bra. Then again, how would you even wear a bra under latex? Did they make latex bras? 

"I'll invite you over for a play date some time," Suzy said, but she faltered, watching the two of them in the rear view mirror. Her eyes were boring into Dan like a drill, and he made a big point of being showy, kneading Holly's breasts like he was in a porno, whimpering and moaning for the look of the thing.

"Uh, S-Suzy?" Holly, her hand buried in Dan's hair, looked up. "The light is green. You can go." 

"Oh. Right." Suzy had the good grace to blush in the orange light of the streetlight, and she seemed to be having trouble keeping her eyes on the road. 

Dan slid one hand up Holly's thigh, kissing the spot where her shoulder met her neck. It was an awkward position to be in, his neck at an odd angle and his torso twisted. She tasted so different from Suzy, from Arin - soft, warm, a little bit dusty. She used a very different kind of soap, and of course, there was the rubbery smell of the latex, wriggling its way up Dan's nose to settle right on his palate. 

"Oo, Holly, you should let Dan finger you. I mean, if you want him to," said Suzy, clearing her throat self consciously. 

"I'd be a bit worried about him breaking me in half," Holly said, taking Dan's hand in her own and squeezing his fingers. "If he was a puppy, he'd be fuckin' huge!"

"... what?" Dan squinted at her, confused.

"Shut up," Holly giggled. "I don't have that much blood in my brain, thankyouverymuch."

“My work here is done,” said Dan, smirking, and this earned him a yank on his hair.

“You're being a brat,” said Suzy, turning down her street.

“So Holly is the only one who's allowed to say dumb stuff when she's horny?” Dan kept stroking Holly's thigh with his fingertips, feeling the skin break out into goosebumps. He glanced up at her, making a questioning face, and she nodded, putting one of her hands on her own face.

“Holly isn't my property tonight,” said Suzy, and fuck, that was... holy fuck. 

“Sorry, I should've asked you before I, uh... used him,” said Holly, making no move to take Dan's hand out from between her legs. 

“Nah, it's fine. I like sharing my toys.” Suzy opened her car door, stepped out, then opened the backseat, smirking down at Holly. “I just prefer that my toys don't sass me.” She leaned down to peck Holly on the lips. “I'd also, uh, not like to get arrested for people fucking in my driveway.” 

“I guess it'd suck if you went to jail,” Holly said, regretfully pulling Dan's hand out from between her legs. Then she paused, glancing at the house. The light was on in the bedroom. “Uh... is Arin... I mean, will he...?

“Nah, Arin's fine,” said Suzy, walking up the driveway in her big ol' fuck me boots. Fuck, Dan was developing a complex around boots. It was Arin's fault, because this shit was always Arin's fault.

He was very lucky, Danny reflected, that Arin was so happy to be the fall guy for these kinds of things. 

“With you bringing people home?” Holly pulled on the leash, urging Dan to move faster. He was still picking his way carefully along the driveway, trying not to step on anything sharp or gross. 

“Dan isn't even people anymore,” said Suzy, unlocking the door. 

“Hey!” Dan stepped in after Holly, leaning against the wall to inspect the bottoms of his feet. They were gross, but not, like... really gross. He would be able to clean them off with vigorous scrubbing, but nothing more drastic was needed. Although he didn't want to think about what something more drastic would be, when it came to feet. 

“It's a good thing,” said Suzy, sitting on the couch. She was about to remove her boots, when Dan made a noise. “Is something the matter?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Could you, uh... could you keep the boots on?” Dan was blushing, his eyes on his own feet, bits of the floor peeking between his toes. 

“Aren't you a kinky one?” Holly smirked, wobbling a bit on her high heels, then sitting on the couch next to Suzy, turning her body to face Suzy's. Her knees were pressed into Suzy's thighs, and her mouth was pressed against Suzy's, with loud, wet kissing.

Dan watched, didn't even pretend he wasn't ogling. Two beautiful women, one of them in a flouncy latex.. thing, the other one in drag? He'd have to be fucking blind. 

Holly broke the kiss and yanked on Dan's leash, forcing him onto his knees. “Do you like my shoes the way you like Suzy's boots, you kinky little fuck?” She stroked along Dan's cheek with the toe of her black high heel, and Dan put his hand on the back of her ankle, carefully supporting her foot. 

“Honestly? Those look kind of uncomfortable. Do you want me to take them off?” He made his face big and soft, or at least as soft as he was able to. 

“You didn't ask if my boots were uncomfortable,” Suzy said accusingly, tangling her hands in his hair and forcing him to look her in the eye. “Do you not care about the state of my feet?” She was smiling, almost giggling, and it took a lot of effort for Dan not to giggle back.

“Well, uh... I'll be honest, I think that they're a little too hot for me to ask you to take them off in good conscience,” said Dan, running one hand along along the metal spikes along the buckles in the front, ending on the skull that was printed on the toe. The idea of them digging into his sides, or pressing into his thighs made his cock harder, if that was even possible.

“That's awfully selfish of you,” Holly said, pulling on the leash, and Dan paused. 

“Ladies, this is hot as hell, but please coordinate what goes where before I get pulled in half, okay?” Dan grinned in what he hoped was a silly manner, a foot in each hand, his scalp and his neck beginning to ache. His dick was throbbing, thick and hot between his legs, trapped against his thigh in those damn tight jeans Suzy had put him in. 

“Oh, Holly, I do apologize,” said Suzy, her tone jokingly syrupy. “After all, you are our guest. Please, do, enjoy.” She let go of Dan's hair and prodded him in the side with one of those glorious boots, the spikes cold against his bare skin. 

“Well....” Holly swallowed, a little nonplussed. “Well, um.” 

“You okay?” Dan crawled closer to her, sitting in front of her. He could see up her skirt from this angle, which was pretty nice. He got up on his knees, his elbows on her thighs, and looked her in the face. “I mean, if this is too much, we can totally just go put on normal clothes, or I can drive you home, whatever you'd like?”

“Nah, I'm good.” Holly smoothed back Dan's hair fondly, looking down into his big brown eyes. “Just, uh... how about I watch you take care of Mister Jack here, huh?” She pointed at Suzy with one thumb, her expression less than pure. 

Dan licked his lips, looking from Holly to Suzy.

“Would you like that, Sir?” Dan made a point of almost bowing, exaggerating the “Sir.” 

“What would you want to see him do to me, Commander?” Suzy leaned back into the couch, sitting with her legs agape. Her body language was so close to Arin's that Dan had to blink for a minute, something in his chest seizing uncomfortably. 

“Well, he certainly seemed to appreciate those boots of yours,” said Holly, and she was licking her lips, her eyes going a bit glossy. “How about he, um... how about he shows how much he likes them?”

“That is an excellent idea,” Suzy said, and she pressed the flat of her boot on Dan's chest, pushing him back. He landed flat on his ass with a vague “thump,” and the toe of her boot was pressed into his face. 

Dan leaned forward and kissed it, tentatively. He looked up at Suzy and Holly through his eyelashes – they were both staring at him with a hungry expression, and for a moment he felt a bit like a pigeon being watched by hawks. Minus the whole fear of being eaten alive, obviously. 

Well, at least only metaphorically being left alive.

He began to lick up the toe of the boot, pressing little kisses along the skull, then each buckle, swiping the tip of his tongue across the tip of one of the spikes, then the next, until he'd gone all the way up to the hem of Suzy's pants. He let her press the sole of the boot into his chest again, running his hand up and down her calf, feeling the heavy weight of bone and muscle in his hand. 

“Fuck that's hot,” Suzy breathed, and then she was grabbing him by the collar and pulling him towards her, kissing him on the mouth, as hard as she ever did. His lips were going to be swollen from all the biting. He moaned and whimpered, letting himself be kissed, letting himself be taken, because this was Suzy, and he would do just about anything for Suzy. 

“Fuck, Suzy,” Holly breathed, and then she was leaning forward, planting kisses along Suzy's neck, knocking the hat off of her head. She left a small hickey, then took her mouth, kissing her as well, harder, but still playful, still sweet. 

Dan sat back on his heels (as much as he could, with Suzy's fingers still hooked in his collar) and watched, one hand rubbing his dick surreptitiously through his jeans. 

Holly hand was between Suzy's legs, rubbing the hard thing there, and when she pulled back from the kissing, she giggled, biting her lip as she looked from her hand to Suzy's face. 

“You know what you should do?” Holly kept jerking Suzy through her pants, making the other woman moan, rocking her hips forward the same way Dan was. “You should make Dan suck you off.” 

“You are totally right,” said Suzy brightly, and she tugged on Dan's collar. “You heard her!” 

“Yeah, yeah, just gimme a minute,” Dan said, getting up on his knees again. He was gonna be bruised up in the morning. Arin would never let him hear the end of it. 

“Don't give me any sass,” said Suzy, “or I'll tie you to a chair and eat Holly out just out of reach.”

“I like that plan,” said Holly, squirming and rubbing her thighs together. The petticoats under the latex rustled a bit, loud in the quiet house. 

“I don't!” Dan pulled Suzy's zipper down, pulling her pants down around her thighs. She was wearing a pair of Arin's nicer boxers, and the lump of her cock was huge this close. “I'll be good, I promise.”

“Gonna show the Commander just how good you've gotten at cock sucking?” Suzy's hand found Holly's, and she squeezed her fingers, glancing sidelong and giggling. “God, I'm sorry, this just feels kinda... porny.”

“I think it's really hot,” Dan said, trying to keep his voice helpful. He slid his fingers under the elastic around her waist, pulling that down as well. 

The cock that Suzy was wearing was a new one – it wasn't human shaped at all. The head was pointy, and there were little bumps along the top of the shaft. It bulged halfway down along the shaft, and then bulged again, thicker near the base. It had a pink head that faded to black as it moved further along the shaft, to match the simple black harness that Suzy was wearing. It was slightly terrifying, and Dan swallowed, glancing up at Suzy's face, then at Holly's. 

“Well, that's certainly something,” said Holly, sounding somewhere between weirded out and fascinated. “Might I ask why you chose... that style?”

“I've got two different human shaped dicks for my day to day use,” Suzy said, her tone so casual that it made Dan's dick twitch. Why was it so hot to be thought of as a cock for Suzy to use? To just be something like a dildo, used and then put away on a shelf somewhere. “I figured I might as well try something a bit different. I mean, I get to choose mine, right?”

“I can't really argue with that,” Holly said, licking her lips. Her eyes were glued to the dildo, darting now and then to Dan's face. Then she started to giggle.

“What's so funny?” Dan nuzzled against the cock, letting it brush against his cheek. It was a lot different from sucking an actual dick. Admittedly, he'd only sucked two dicks in his life, but he was pretty sure there was nobody out there that had a dick that smelled faintly like silicone all the time. 

“I'm gonna start calling you Hewlett,” said Holly, wrapping her hand around the dildo. “Because you pack hard!” She squeezed it once for emphasis, still giggling.

“Oh my fuck,” Dan groaned, pressing his face into Suzy's thigh. She was going to have eye makeup on her skin, but he didn't care, because... fuck that was a horrible joke. Oh god. 

Suzy kissed Holly, who was still snickering, and Suzy was groaning as well, although was that because Holly was nibbling on her lip, or because of the joke.

“Be a good little thing,” Suzy told Dan when the broke apart, smudged makeup and heaving breasts. “Eat your cock. There are starving children somewhere.” She traced the shape of Dan's lips with the head of the cock, then forced it into his mouth, moaning theatrically as he sucked on it, his lips hallowing out.

“That was worse than my joke,” Holly said accusingly, but there was a laugh in her voice, and Dan wasn't really paying much attention to the two of them as he got lost in the task at hand. 

He could smell Suzy's arousal – it was pretty close to his nose, after all. He took as much as he could – nearly to the end of the first bulge - and then he took it out of his mouth and just licked up and down the shaft, jerking it in his fist. He liked the way Suzy moaned under him every time he pressed it particularly hard, and he liked the way Holly was moaning as well, the sounds blending together in his head, to match with the vague latex-y smell of Holly next to him, the musky familiarity of Suzy. 

Was he going to end up with a latex fetish? It couldn't be weirder than any of the other shit that he'd gotten from Suzy and Arin at this point. 

“Mmm, fuck, Dan, you're good at that,” Suzy mumbled, pulling him off bodily. His head was going to hurt by the morning, from all of the yanking and the pulling. He couldn't bring himself to complain about it too much. 

“I, um....” Holly was blushing, almost as pink as her hair. “I'd like a go at that.” 

“At what?” Dan pulled off of Suzy's dick, licking it lazily. “'cause I've got a dick that could do with some sucking, if ya know what I mean?” He waggled his eyebrows, just for effect. 

Suzy rolled her eyes and Holly cackled, clearly a bit loopy from arousal. Also possibly from dehydration, if Dan knew anything about wearing latex. He'd have to make sure she drank water when everything was over and done with. 

“I want Dan to eat me out,” Holly said, emboldened by her own loopiness. “I want him to eat me out, and um....” She glanced at Suzy, blushing. “Maybe you could fuck him?” 

“I, uh... I'm not one for taking it up the butt,” said Dan. _Yet_ , said some treacherous part of his brain, but he wasn't going to think about that just yet. 

“Could she, uh... could she ride you?” Holly looked down at her hands, then glanced back up at them, still blushing. “You're just very, uh... you're both very pretty. I'd like to, um... to watch that.” 

“I could certainly go with that,” said Dan quickly, and then he blushed at the way they were both looking at him. “What?” 

“You're such a pervert, Dan,” said Suzy affectionately, and she poked him with her thigh. “Could you get a condom?” She stretched, her hands above her head, and her breasts strained against the sports bra and the shirt. It took Dan a second to get his brain back, but then he nodded, as she unclipped the leash from his collar, leaving it dangling limply on Holly's wrist.

“Sure, uh. Just give me a sec.” 

Dan walked through the house, quietly, heading towards the big bathroom by the bedroom. He blinked in the bright bathroom light, pulling the medicine cabinet open and pulling out a condom. He almost ran out the door, afraid of what he might be missing. 

Okay, logically he knew that he was an equal participant in all of this, but there was some sixteen year old boy inside of him that was convinced that it would all be snatched away, or he'd wake up with a new excuse to do some more laundry and avoid his mother's eyes first thing in the morning. 

They were making out on the couch. Holly was on her back, her legs spread out, Suzy between them. Suzy had pulled the zipper down from the front of the dress, freeing Holly's breasts, and she was sucking on one of Holly's nipples, her fingers twisting the other one gently. Holly was keening, and Dan had a feeling that if Arin had been sleeping, he probably wouldn't be for much longer. 

“Took you long enough,” Suzy said when she noticed the lanky figure standing off to the side. 

“I wanted to just admire the work of art before me,” Dan said, shifting from foot to foot. The pants were way too tight – he was probably going to have some trouble getting them off. He wasn't going to have trouble getting off himself, though. 

“What are you giggling at?” Holly sat up on her elbows, rubbing her legs along Suzy's side. The latex stockings caught on the fabric of Suzy's shirt, pulling it up and baring more of Suzy's belly. 

“Nothing,” Dan mumbled, trying to get his jeans off one handed, without taking his eyes off of the two women on the couch. 

“Weirdo,” Holly said, and then she was moaning, because Suzy's hand had disappeared under the flouncey petticoat, and Holly was making undignified, but quite endearing faces. 

“Wait until you feel Dan's fingers,” Suzy mumbled into the soft skin of Suzy's stomach, as Dan finally got the too-tight denim around his thighs, his cock springing up to press against his own belly. “He's all knuckles, and it's _amazing_.” 

“You're making me sound like a weird kind of sandwich,” Dan said, blushing as Holly and Suzy both turned to look at him, taking him in. His jeans were bunched around his knees, his dick like a red-purple exclamation point in the middle of his body. 

“Well, we're kinda making you into a sandwich,” Suzy said, and then they were all giggling, Dan struggling to get the condom on while he was snickering himself. 

“Fuckin'... you're worse than Arin sometimes, you know that?” Danny finally got the damn thing rolled onto his dick, and then he stood there, looking back and forth from face to face. “I'm gonna need some instructions here, because I have no fucking clue how the logistics of this is gonna work.”

“Right,” said Suzy, and she sat up awkwardly, rubbing her hands together. “So Danny, you're gonna sit on the floor with your head back against the couch, okay?”

“With ya so far,” said Danny, settling himself in front of the couch, his back leaning against the front of it. 

“I'm gonna ride you,” said Suzy, and now she was standing up, kicking her boots and pants off. The dick waggled in front of her in a way that was frankly ridiculous, but she made it sexy. Sort of. Maybe a more accurate way to put it would be that she was sexy enough that it didn't entirely detract from the whole... ridiculosity of everything.

This was all ridiculous, but who gave an actual fuck. 

“So, uh, how is Dan gonna eat my out?” Holly was fiddling with her fingers, twisting them together. 

“You could sit on his face? Or at least, ride his face?” Suzy looked down her own body, making a thinking face. “I'm gonna keep the dick on, I think.” 

“Won't that get in the way?” Dan ran his hands up Suzy's smooth legs, curling his fingers around her calves and squeezing gently. 

“I mean, Arin's doesn't get in the way when he rides me,” said Suzy, and Dan moaned at the image of that – Arin riding her, all pink cheeks and hard dick. 

“Fuck, you're getting so queer,” said Suzy, and when had she gotten on her knees? Probably during Dan's reverie. “Arin's gonna get the free toaster at this point.”

“How can you call me queer, when you're about to... oh fuck....” Dan moaned, his head tilting further back as Suzy slid down on his dick, her knees digging into his sides. “Fuck, Scuze.....”

“I didn't say you're gay,” Suzy mumbled, rocking her hips enough to make Dan groan. “Just... queer. There's a difference.”

“I can't believe you're discussing semantics at a time like this,” said Holly, and she was standing off to the side, kicking her panties off. “I mean, seriously?”

“Aren't you supposed to keep his mouth occupied?” Suzy was jerking her dick off, reacting to it in such a way that it almost seemed... well, like a real dick. She still hadn't taken her breasts out either, despite the discomfort she had complained about earlier.

Maybe he'd talk to her about that later. Sometimes genderfuckery went deeper than it seemed to. 

“I'm kind of afraid that I'll kill Dan,” said Holly, looking self conscious. 

“I've had fucking Arin face fuck me,” said Dan, and wow, that brought up a mix of embarrassment and pride that twisted in his gut, making is dick twitch inside of Suzy. “You can't be any worse than that.”

“I mean, if you're sure,” Holly murmured. “I'm gonna, um... I'll put my knee up _here_....” and then her cunt was right in front of Dan's face, spread open and waiting for him.

“Hello, you wonderful thing,” Dan mumbled, and Holly looked down at him – or at least, he assumed she was looking at him. He couldn't see much of anything.

“Really? You never talk to my bits like that.” Suzy's voice was accusatory, but something inside of her was squeezing Dan in such a way as to make his eyes cross. 

“Th-they're... sorry,” mumbled Dan, but he was more occupied with licking Holly. She made the most delightful noises. Her clit was pressing against his nose, and he nudged it, gently, one hand going to her ass. 

“Fuck, Suzy, sorry,” Holly mumbled, “you're kinda getting a face full of ass,” and she was grinding against Dan's face, less like someone enjoying a good bout of cunnilingus, more like someone grinding against a particularly handy bit of pillow.

Why was that as hot as it was? Why did the fact that he was being treated like a living dildo turning him on so much? Freud was probably gonna have a fucking field day with that. As if the weirdass motherfucker would even understand the whole latex thing. Or whatever. 

“That feels really weird,” Holly mumbled, as Dan chuckled against her cunt. “What's so funny?”

“Fuckin' Freud,” Dan mumbled into her thigh, leaving little kisses along the crease of her thigh, before diving back in, running his tongue along the seam of her cunt, then zeroing in on her clit, lapping at it with long, wide sweeps of his tongue.

“Oh god, Dan,” Holly mumbled, and her fingers were knotting in his hair, her hips rocking forward. He slid one hand under, leaning his head back enough that he could slide a finger into her, curling it in such a way as to get her G-spot. “Fuck!”

“Shh,” mumbled Suzy, and she was learning forward, her chest pressing into Dan's as she pressed little kisses along Holly's back. “Arin's in the next room, remember?”

“I th-thought he was... okay with... with... _fuck_....” Holly was having trouble forming sentences, and Dan was proud of himself, in an obscure way. Her cunt was holding on tightly to him, wet enough to prune up his finger. The latex of her stockings was slippery as it rubbed against his bare chest, and her skirt was fluttering around his head, tickling his shoulders. 

“He is,” Suzy mumbled, and Dan put his free hand on her hip, squeezing it. He could feel the straps of the strap on under his fingertip, and he slid under it, kneading, feeling the soft skin under his fingers. 

Everything was skin. There was wet skin on his face, and there was wet skin pressing against his chest, wet skin surrounded his dick. Everything was damp, everything was hot, everything was all consuming and he was going to be eaten alive by it, and he didn't even care, as long as Suzy kept riding him, as long as Holly keep grinding her hips, as long as he could continue to please them like the thing that he was.

Time slowed down, or maybe it sped up. He didn't know, except that he now had three fingers inside of Holly, curling and pressing against that one spot inside of her, while his tongue rasped across her clit. His other hand was sliding under the harness, diddling her clit and touching his own dick as the length vanished and reappeared inside of her. He was aware, distantly, when his own orgasm was on the brink, but he didn't care, because Suzy was getting tighter around him, and he could hear her breathy moans, even with Holly's thighs pressed around his ears. 

When Suzy came, she pressed her dick into his belly, pumping it desperately, and she curled forward, her forehead pressed against his chest and Holly's.

Dan came before Holly did, his hips working jerkily as his tongue licked her. She was squeezing him harder, forcing his tongue against her as hard as she could, while his vision greyed out a bit, because he couldn't breathe, and that made him twitch, thrashing under her, curling his fingers harder. 

When Holly came, she squeezed his fingers hard enough that it _hurt_ , it actually hurt, everything was a bit painful and fuzzy around the edges, and then he could breathe again, Holly's face was in his face, and she was kissing him, albeit just a peck, before she pulled back, wrinkling her nose.

“You smell like pussy,” he told her, flopping next to him and putting her head on his chest, next to Suzy's. 

“Funny that,” mumbled Dan, patting both of them vaguely. “Fuck Holly, I can't feel my ears.”

“Can you normally feel your ears?” Suzy looked up at him, her makeup smudged. Dan was aware, in a vague way, that he was going to need to shower before he went near anything. 

“So you all had fun then.” 

Holly yelped, trying to cover her tits and her cunt at the same time. “Arin! You're awake!” 

“I've been awake,” Arin said, shuffling through the living room. He glanced down at Dan's feet and made a face. “Dude, take a fucking shower.”

“Fuck off,” Dan said, and he was smirking. “I've just fucked two smoking hot chicks, dude. I fucking win.” 

“If I'm a notch on your bedpost I am gonna tell everyone that you cry when you cum.” Holly poked him in the side. 

“How would you even know if I cried when I came?” Dan picked a hair out of his teeth and grinned. “I mean, how would you even be able to tell?” He yawned, cavernously. 

“Hi Hol,” said Arin, leaning down to kiss Suzy on the top of head. “Hi Suz.” 

“Hi, Arin,” said Holly, giving up on coverage and crossing her arms under her tits. “Is this gonna make staff meetings awkward?” 

“Nah. You're, like, an honorary member of the D club now.” Arin leaned down to kiss Dan, then paused. “Oh my gods, you smell like pussy.”

“I had a fucking pussy on my face, what do you expect?” Dan grabbed Arin's pajama pants by the ankle. “You should come to the club next time.” 

“Maybe next time,” said Arin. He leaned down, looking down at Suzy's dick. “Is that a new one?” 

“Yeah,” said Suzy, getting up off of Dan's dick. “I was hoping to surprise you.” She pouted, standing up there with her dick hanging there, pressing against Arin's belly. “How's your tummy?”

“Better,” said Arin, and he yawned widely. “I'm going back to bed. See ya in the morning, Holly.”

“Is he always that blase?” Holly leaned over, rolling her stockings down. Her legs were sweaty, and they smelled... well, they certainly had a smell. Dan tried not to wrinkle his nose. 

“Pretty much,” said Suzy. She looked down at Holly and she smiled, something soft in her eyes. “Do you wanna bed down on the couch? You can borrow some pajamas.”

“If that's not too weird?” Holly wriggled out of all of her entire dress, so that she was sitting flat on the floor, butt ass naked. 

“Nah,” said Suzy. “I'm getting the first shower.” She twiddle her fingers, sashaying off. 

“So,” said Holly, after two minutes or so. “You come here often?” She prodded Dan in the side, snuggling closer. 

“Often enough,” said Dan, wrapping an arm around her. She smelled like latex, and like herself. She was warm, snuggling up to him, and he yawned. 

Yeah. He totally had to go to that club again. Although if he ran into, like, Barry, he might just die.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I had to quote the song. I'm not even sorry.


End file.
